No turning back
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: After a series of tragic events plague Blaine's life, he's forced to face facts to the ultimate one so far. He's been sexually assaulted by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Present.**

Blaine stared in the mirror of his bathroom and felt sick. He couldn't remember very much, but he figured he had a bad fever. This cold was turning into something worse. Yet, he knew that wasn't what was bothering him. He had just tried going to the bathroom, and knew something wasn't right. It had burned, and he ached down there in a way he never thought was possible.

Also, all he could smell was vapor rub.

Grasping onto the sink, he swayed, trying so hard to remember what happened last night from that thick soupy fog he was still under.

Tina had come over, and he had fallen asleep?

Suddenly his stomach twisted as he leaned down, dry heaving into the sink, unable to control himself. A terrible chill broke free, and he hung his head down low, feeling as if something terrible had happened to him. Something he couldn't quite remember.

**Before...**

Blaine Anderson had an extra swing in this step today. Despite his recent breakup with Kurt, he was trying his hardest to focus on the future. There were tons of things to look forward to, as well as proving once and for all to himself that he wasn't a bad person. He could never forgive himself for what happened with Kurt. He was still heartbroken, but knew he had made his bed, and would simply now have to lie in it. Wearing his signature red bowtie, black slacks, and white sweater vest, he noticed Will's backdoor was partly left open. Will had mentioned he needed Blaine to drop off the recent playlists for theme ideas, and told him Emma would be home. He knew things had been kept rather low-key after both Rachel and himself had been approached by the nervous, eager young couple. Kurt had said plenty about their decision, and in the end he spent a whole weekend thinking it over, weighing the options, before asking Rachel what she thought?

"Finn thinks it's insane, I think it's insulated they didn't ask him."

"Yeah, Kurt is in the same boat, but Will explained this was Emma and his choice. I really have to hand it to them for having the courage to even ask such a thing."

"So...what do you think?"

Blaine had taken the train in to see Rachel, and since things had been starting to get distant and rocky with Kurt, he had spent the weekend avoiding any huge arguments. While Kurt had class, the two laid in bed side by side like old friends watching movies as they thought aloud. Suddenly the reality of this decision was beginning to really sink in.

"I...think...I'm honored, but I know how it looks on the outside. I know I'm going to be eighteen in a few months, but that doesn't change the fact how it looks for two teachers asking this. If I'm gonna do it, I'm keeping it private. Not worth somebody like Sue trying to get them fired just because they want to start a family."

Rachel nervously tugged on her bottom lip before looking over at him.

"I love them more than the world, and...the money could help. I know that's awful to say. I know I would have done this for them even for free. They are my family. But..."

"The money helps. No, trust me I get it...and I think they do too. Maybe it won't make it was weird. More like a business transaction."

"Why us? Any idea?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Well...maybe they want it to come from people they love, and will give their child strong dark features, and fingers crossed one Hell of a singing voice."

Rachel laughed, cheeks turning rosy.

"My dads think it's a wonderful idea. It won't even slow me down. I'm at the hospital a day tops...then they..."

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable before grinning, color showing in his own face. Rachel sighed, staring up at the high ceilings of her loft, before turning slightly and looking at Blaine.

"I want to help them, but I'm not doing it unless you're 100% in."

"At any cost?"

"At any cost."

Blaine laid back, deep in thought for a moment before he nodded, a smile spreading across his own clear full face.

"Yeah...at any cost. I mean it might get out anyways, that's the risk...and it might cost us some relationships as well as friendships...but for the first time in awhile I'm listening to that inner voice and it's telling me we gotta help them."

"Even if...the...baby will or will not know, and we'll see it...and sorta be in it's life. You think you can do it. Knowing...there's a child that's half mine half..."

Blaine reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand, cutting him off. Instantly he slowly smiled.

"I've thought it over and I wanna do this."

Rachel smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's give Will and Emma a baby."

Today, less than seven months later, Blaine was swinging by to drop off the theme ideas, when he noticed the backdoor was left open to the kitchen. Blaine had parked his car and tried the front bell twice, before figuring if nobody was home he could just leave it on the back patio table like Will said. He whistled under his breath, circling around before noticing Emma's car parked neatly on the side driveway. Raising an eyebrow he found this weird since he had rang and waited for at least a good minute or so. Still, maybe Emma hadn't heard him or was in the shower. He passed the rose bushes and stopped when he noticed the back door half open. Raising an eyebrow, he fixed the strap of his messenger bag as he approached the back steps.

"Hello?"

He reached forward, pushing the door open when instantly he felt his heart sink. Emma was laying half slumped in the kitchen, and the back doorway. She was dangerously pale, wearing a green checker print dress, which displayed her round pregnant stomach. Only...something wasn't right. Blaine's large golden eyes scanned the small area of the tile laid floor, and all he could see was one thing. Blood. So much blood. It was oozing from underneath Emma in a large dark puddle. There were streaks of it smeared all over the usually stunningly neat kept kitchen floor. He saw it was running down Emma's legs, and had stained her dress, as well as leaving bloody handprints on the lower cabinets and wall. Instantly, she weakly looked up, face pale, and dark blueish purple circles underneath her eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stared down horrified before he flung his bag down with a heavy thud and went down to his knees to help her. Emma, clearly going into shock, stared at him, everything slow and delayed.

"I...was...just trying to clean up this mess...but I can't find my cell phone to call Will..."

She said, her words slurring. Blaine, feeling his heartbreak, knew he shouldn't move her. Besides, he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to even lift her. Grabbing his phone from his side pocket, he clicked it off, before with shaking fingers, he dialed 911 all the while gently holding onto Emma's shoulder, trying to keep her alert enough to stay awake.

"911? Yes please send an ambulance...there's a woman...having a miscarriage."

**One month later...**

Tina had just finished pouring her heart out to Blaine who hadn't exactly been having the best last few months. Between the breakup with Kurt, what happened with Emma, which she sensed he had taken very hard, and now getting sick...she had let what she originally believed was a harmless little crush, into something much worse. She understood the score. Blaine was gay, plain and simple. But why couldn't he just love her? They had been so close lately and she had been his shoulder to cry on. She knew tonight things were finally going to happen. She had doctored the cold medicine, and prayed she was making the right choice. Part of her thought maybe if she poured her heart out to him he might understand. Kurt wouldn't be a problem, and maybe she was what he needed in the middle of all this madness and loss he had recently suffered? She knew if she could convince him he was fully capable of sleeping with a woman, maybe...just maybe he might give her a chance. She turned, finding him completely passed out. She instantly knew the stuff had kicked in hard, and there was no turning back. Breathing heavy, she knew he had shut the door behind him. His mother was out for the night, and she had a few hours. Getting up, she dashed over and locked the door, before approaching the bed.

"Blaine?" She waited. He kept sleeping, his handsome smooth face sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling.

"Blaine? Blaine! BLAINE!"

Nothing. She waved her hands in front of his face, feeling her hear hammer in her chest. Nodding, she climbed over and straddled on top of him. Sitting there, she instantly started feeling tingling she had only dreamed of having. She laid on top of him, and stared at his sleeping face. Grabbing the vapor rub from the nightstand, she gently hummed, before unscrewing the cap, and rubbing a small amount on her thin fingertips. She carefully unbuttoned his plaid shirt, and opened it enough to reveal his pale, smooth chest. Rubbing the gel in she smelled it's comforting strong scent, before more tears rolled down her face. No turning back. Sighing, she reached down, and began to undo Blaine's belt, and unzip his fly.

There was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present. **

"Blaine! Breakfast!"

Pam called, wiping her hands on a dishcloth as she climbed the stairs. It was unlike Blaine to sleep in, but she knew he was fighting a pretty nasty head cold. She figured he might be too sick, despite how stubborn he was when it came to missing school. She decided to run up and check on him. If he wasn't at least dressed for school, she was putting her foot down, and insisting on bringing him to the doctor herself. She knew it had been stressful for him recently this year, and the last thing she wanted was for baby getting worse because he wanted perfect attendance. Rosie was downstairs, having finished breakfast, and starting laundry. Kyle had all ready left for work, and she originally planned on running a few errands before hitting the gym. As she finished climbing the stairs and started down the hallway, mentally trying to remember in Dr. Carter took walk-ins on such short notice. She passed framed photographs of both Cooper and Blaine as babies, before reaching his bedroom door. Gently she knocked.

"Blaine? Baby? Are you awake?"

She waited a second, when suddenly his door snatched open, and Blaine stood there in what she believed was his clothes from last night. He wore his boxer shorts, and a plaid dress shirt, open, and wrinkled. Instantly, Pam couldn't seem to place it, but something didn't seem right. Blaine looked pale, too pale. His eyes were glassy, and she knew instantly it wasn't from any fever. He had been crying. Standing there, Pam stared at him, before Blaine looked up at her, and actually seemed to be trembling.

"Blaine? Honey?"

Blaine threw his arms around Pam, completely catching her off guard. Almost losing her balance, she stood there, as Blaine buried his face against her chest, warm wet tears spilling out him, soaking against her blouse. He was completely hysterical, and began sobbing like he did when he was a boy. Frightened, Pam slowly put her arms around her shaking son, suddenly remembering the terrible time before he went to Dalton, when he was attacked. Holding him, she could faintly smell medicine, like vapor rub lingering faintly in the air.

"Shhhh...honey what's the matter?!"

But Blaine couldn't stop crying...he couldn't.

**Before...**

Blaine, Sam, and Tina all waited at the hospital. Blaine had left messages for Kurt, and Rachel, and so far had only gotten their voice mail. Sam and Tina were the only ones that had been able to come since they had been the first ones Blaine had gotten in touch with after arriving to the hospital. He had been ridden the ambulance with Emma to the hospital after she begged him not to leave her alone. Since then, he had only been allowed to wait in the waiting room as patients came in and out over the course of the last few hours. His parents were away this weekend, and when Will arrived, eyes scared and frantic, Sam and Tina silently followed behind. Blaine stood up, unaware of the faint bloodstains on the knees of his slacks when he stood up, greeting Will who hurried over.

"Doctor hasn't been out yet, but..."

Will didn't wait for him to finish, instead he gently squeezed Blaine's shoulder and hurried to the front desk where seconds later a nurse hurried him through the two main doors. Blaine stood back, before Sam and Tina met him. Both had their arms around him, and ushered him back to his chair. They asked what had happened, and Blaine nervously wrung his hands together.

"I was dropping off the themes and playlists for Will and went around back when I found Emma...she was bleeding."

"Is it the baby?"

Blaine shrugged.

"They said her blood pressure was high, and it appeared she was going into labor. They...weren't getting a heartbeat."

He sat forward, staring at his hands. Instantly Sam and Tina stared at each other over Blaine's lowered head. Concerned, Tina reached over and rubbed his back.

"Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry Blaine..."

Blaine sat up, hating how defenseless he felt. More than anything he wanted Kurt here. Somehow Kurt would make everything better. Instead, he sighed and looked at Tina and Sam. Just then Marley came hurrying in, her backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"Hey guys, I got your text...I tried getting in touch with anyone else but nobody is answering..."

Blaine glanced up and nodded, too overwhelmed to really say anything. Feeling awkward, Marley sat down next to Sam, and put her backpack down. Blaine sighed, shaking his head, staring forward.

"Will and Emma...they wanted this baby so badly. I feel awful..."

"Hey man, this isn't your fault...they said she was at high risk. She's lucky you came over when you did..."

Sam said, trying his hardest to say anything to comfort his friend. Instead Blaine continued staring forward. Instantly Tina sighed, still staring.

"Have...you called Rachel?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I tried a few times, I keep getting her voicemail..."

"I'll try on my phone, I mean...she should know..."

Blaine turned and glared at Tina who recently had become a good friend and course of comfort since the breakup from Kurt. Slowly he shook his head.

"Why?"

Marley looked over as Tina gulped.

"Well, it's...half hers..."

Blaine shook his head disgusted.

"No, it's not...it's only Will and Emmas..."

Getting up, Blaine started to pace, walking the length of the waiting room as both Tina, Sam, and Marley watched. Nervously, Marley who held her phone glanced at Sam and Tina.

"What's the matter?"

Sam sighed and shrugged.

"Not a whole bunch of people know this but...Will and Emma couldn't have a baby so...they paid Rachel and Blaine to harvest her eggs and Blaine's sperm. Emma was at a high risk pregnancy but...she was technically...well carrying Rachel and Blaine's baby."

"What?!"

Marley asked, jaw dropped. Sam hooded. "

It's kinda...hush hush but they waited until Blaine turned eighteen to ask. I'm not too sure of the details but Rachel and Blaine agreed. She almost had a miscarriage earlier this year...just hope she doesn't lose it now. Will and her have gone through Hell to have this baby...it's all they ever wanted."

The three teenagers all looked across the waiting room at Blaine who continued pacing, slowly and nervously began undoing his usual gelled down hairstyle. Tina meanwhile watched him, eyes heartbroken not only for her friend, but the man she was beginning to believe she loved more than the world at that exact moment.

**One month later.**

Tina knew it was now or never. She had first straddled Blaine as he slept, now knocked out from the doctored cold medicine she had given him. She was in awe it had worked as well as it did even though yesterday she had tried some on herself to see how strong it was. Now sick with excitement, she wiped her tears away knowing this was truly the only way to get Blaine to see how much she loved him. There was no other way. She had crawled on top of him, and had carefully unbuttoned his shirt, gently rubbing the vapor rub against his smooth chest, unable to believe how deeply he was sleeping. She had broken down crying, snuggling in close against him, listening to his labored breathing, feeling his fever though his skin, and faintly hearing him moan and mutter in his deep sleep. Now she knew it was now or never. After he found out they had been together, he might stop this nonsense, and finally see how she had always been there for him.

She was his soulmate... She slowly undid his belt, gently tugging it through the belt loops, before pulling it off completely, keeping a close eye on Blaine, before reaching, and with her thin fingertips, unbuttoning the top button of his black jeans, and finally working the zipper down. The entire time she pulled it down, she kept her eyes on him, heart hammering in her chest, before she took a deep breath, slowly reaching in, and sliding her hand through the opening of his boxers. Blaine muttered in his sleep, making her freeze for a second, before she saw he wasn't stirring. Sighing, she reached in, and wrapped her hand around his limp penis. She waited a second, before she took a deep breath, and got to work. She carefully worked it out, before staring down and getting a good look at it.

Smiling, she took a deep breath, before lowering her head. Blaine, all the while continued to sleep, before slowly his head began to toss back and forth, muttering in his thick fogged sleep, muttering faintly for it to stop. Tina's head started to slowly bob up and down in a frantic rhythm, getting him ready for what she had planned. Blaine laid there, still floating in this trapped darkness, knowing the tingling feelings that were building down below weren't natural. In fact, in his drugged induced sleep, he fought, clawing for the surface to escape, all the while wandering in the darkness, desperate, trying to find Kurt. If anyone could rescue him, it would be Kurt. Instead, he continued floating in the darkness, knowing something terrible was happening to him, something he was unable to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present.**

"Blaine, you need to relax! What happened baby?!"

Blaine was completely hysterical. He couldn't stop crying as large fat tears continued flowing from his big golden eyes, which was now bloodshot His hair was a mess, sticking up in places, and unwashed with the dried gel still in it. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his face flushed. Ever since she came up the stairs he had been a total wreck. Worried, she knew he hadn't cried this badly since he was a baby, or following the breakup with Kurt.

She had seen him upset plenty of times, in fact this past year had been especially tough on him. Kyle and her had been worried after the Schuester's baby. Still, as always he handled it with his had held high. This morning she knew something was wrong. He couldn't stop crying, struggling to breath, chest wheezing, she kept trying to get him to calm down. She sat him down on his bed, sitting beside him, and holding him as he continued crying against her. Finally Pam had enough, she pulled back and firmly held her youngest by the sides of his smooth and full face, looking him directly in the eye. "Blaine, what's the matter?" Blaine blinked, tears still running down his face, when suddenly the oddest expression spread across his tear filled eyes.

"I...I really don't feel good. I think I might have a fever, mamma...I...I feel so dizzy..."

He broke down completely, slumping against his other. That's when Pam saw it. She raised an eyebrow, and slowly looked down, opening the top collar of his shirt, and unfolding it, There she saw a nasty hickey. It looked awful. The skin was bruised, and she saw teeth marks.

"Jesus..."

She knew this was fresh, the skin around it tender and swollen.

"Honey..."

Instantly, Blaine lifted his head and looked up at her, dazed, and flushed.

"What?"

"Honey, I don't wanna embarrass you...but...that girl who came over last night? Did she give you this?"

She pointed, and for a second Blaine didn't seem to follow. He took a second before he looked down, and pulled his shirt more open to get a better look. Getting up on uneven feet, he swayed before looking at the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door. He stared at it, before gently touching the hickey with his fingertips. Standing there in complete silence, he turned slightly and looked back at his mother.

"Mom...I..."

He went to take a step towards her when suddenly he tripped over his now two feet, and fell forward. With a heavy thud, he fell face first, hitting the floor. Instantly, Pam's eyes widened as she screamed.

**Before...**

Blaine sat in the waiting room, hands together when suddenly Rachel and Kurt walked in and spotted him. Hurrying over, they greeted Blaine who stood and hugged them. Kurt met his eyes for a second, and the two didn't even need to speak. They stared at each other for just a few seconds, before Kurt gave him a firm, strong hug, giving instant comfort. Rachel had tears in her eyes, as she opened her arms, and the three went in for a strong hug. The three stood together, before they heard a person clear their throat. Turning, they looked and saw Will who looked absolutely heartbroken and exhausted.

"Hey guys?" Instantly the three of them went to him, all giving strong hugs to the man they not only saw as a teacher, but as a brother. They hugged him, before pulling back.

"How's Emma?"

Will wiped his eyes and sighed staring at them.

"We lost the baby."

Rachel gasped, covering her mouth as Blaine stood there frozen, all color draining from his face as Kurt hung his head down and sighed.

"I'm so sorry...what happened?"

Will shrugged.

"She started going into early labor, and...there wasn't a heartbeat. She's going to deliver it, they all ready have her started. Her parents are coming down, but they figure it might take awhile. I'm so sorry guys, you outta go home, get some rest."

Will's eyes then went to Blaine.

"I...can't thank you enough. The paramedics said if you hadn't called 911 and found her there...she could have hemorrhaged to death."

Blaine just stood there, when Will sighed, clearly overwhelmed, trying everything inside of him to keep it together.

"I gotta get back in there..."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Will, Kurt, and Rachel all turned, stunned over his statement. Will sighed, as Blaine shook his head, eyes glistening with tears.

"I...I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

Will sighed.

"Blaine, that's so nice of you...but there's nothing else you can do. Honestly we have no idea how long this is going to take. You guys get home and relax."

"No."

Kurt and Rachel glanced over at Blaine who held his ground. Shaking, his head he stared at Will.\

"No, I'll be here...I know there's nothing I can do, but I'll be here."

With that he silently sat back down. After a few seconds, Rachel nodded.

"I'm saying too."

"Yeah, so am I. We're here."

Kurt added as both Rachel and him sat down, holding hands, and sitting right beside Blaine. Staring down at them, Will fought back tears, before nodding.

"Thank you..."

Turning, he went back inside. The three of them continued sitting there, before Rachel rested her head on Blaine's shoulder and sniffled, tears filling her eyes again.

"God, this is such a nightmare..."

Blaine continued staring forward, wanting so badly to tell Rachel this was worse than a nightmare. At least with nightmares you could wake up...

**One month later...**

Tina was getting frustrated, but figured this was the best she was going to get. She was sweating, and her hair was a mess. For the last half an hour she had been fighting with Blaine's body. She first tried "fluffing" him up by giving him oral sex. She was pleasantly surprised by how well-endowed he was, and had lowered her head, slipping his penis into her mouth. Less than a minute later without any warning, he climaxed, leaving quite the mess. Annoyed, she wiped her mouth, and used the sheets to clean up around the front of his jeans, before using his hands. Twice just as it was beginning to get hard, it would go down. Now finally, she had gotten it hard, all the while sweating buckets, and staring down at his pale sleeping face. Taking her panties off, she carefully positioned herself, before holding it, and staring down. It was now or never.

"I love you Blaine Anderson..."

She whispered, before very carefully she eased herself down onto him. There was discomfort, as she at first thought for a split second he was losing his erection. Instead, she pressed her palms down against his chest, and eased herself down completely. Within seconds she bit down on her bottom lip and began to move, fighting through the discomfort. She rocked back and forth, trying to pump her hips. Staring down at Blaine sleeping face, she saw him mutter in his drugged sleep, as she continued moving, building up a frantic rhythm. She couldn't believe it. She was having sex with Blaine Anderson. She continued moving, pumping her hips as she leaned down, hands everywhere, licking his skin, sucking down, nipping, and never feeling so excited before in her entire life.

This was everything she had wanted it to be, and she could all ready feel the slow build of herself coming close starting.

That's when she smiled, looking down and froze. Blaine's terrified eyes were staring up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Schuester sighed as he entered the choir room, seeing the students all sitting waiting for instructions for Diva week. Instantly everyone saw from his expression something was wrong.

"What's the matter?"

Artie asked, as everyone stared. Will stood before them and shook his head.

"I was just informed from the office that Blaine has been hospitalized."

Instantly gasps spread throughout the room. Tina sat forward, all color draining from her face. Sam shook his head.

"Whoa, is it because of his cold? I know he was sick but..."

Will shrugged.

"His mother called the school earlier. I guess an ambulance was called and he's not allowed any visitors. I just wanted to keep you guys in the loop. Now worrying won't help Blaine. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll keep you guys posted, and Emma and I might try to swing by after school. But unfortunately Diva week has to be canceled. I'll allow you guys to use this free period to study songs, or use it as a chance to catch up on homework."

With that, he walked by, leaving the class stunned. Instantly Tina noticed everyone leaning forward, texting like madmen trying to reach Blaine. Instantly, panic started to settle in. What if she gave him too much medicine? She had looked up what ingredients off line and had doctored the cough syrup herself. What if it had made him sick? Her mind started to race to the hour or so she had been alone with him. She was almost certian she hadn't left any marks on him. Instantly her heart started to pound in her chest. She sat there, feeling her palms tingle, as she thought back on exactly what happened. He had woken up at one point. He had spoken to her, even tried to get her to stop. What if he remembered? What if was going to tell? She was certain she could get herself out of this, but right away she nervously twisted her hands together, and figured the best thing to do was keep her mouth shut.

**Before...**

Rachel and Blaine silently walked in side by side as Will brought them in holding a paper cup of instant coffee from down the hall. It was a little after eight, and Rachel and Blaine had been the only ones who hadn't left the hospital waiting room besides Kurt. Most of the members of Glee club had come and sat waiting, really not knowing what to say or do. Sue had even swung by and for once didn't give any hateful crude remarks. Instead when Will came out, she had given him a strong hug and went down the hall to see Emma. Everyone else hadn't been allowed. Finally, as the sun set, and Blaine noticed Emma's parents walk down the hall, he sensed whatever was happening was going to be finished soon. He had quickly called his parents, keeping his brief, and since then had shut his phone off. He sat between Kurt and Rachel, barley speaking, just staring ahead. He still remembered when Will and Emma had approached Rachel and him over donating her egg, and his sperm to have a baby. They had waited until he was eighteen, and right up front had offered the money right up front. They had laid everything out on the table, explaining that after months of trying, and testing they had discovered both were unable to have a baby. Emma could carry one, but her eggs weren't fertile. Will's sperm count was too low, and the doctors had been extremely up front with them over their changes of ever conceiving. They wanted the parents to have strong genes.

They wanted not only an intelligent child, but a healthy, and talented one as well. They told them there wouldn't be any hard feelings whatsoever if they didn't want to. In fact, both promised Blaine and Rachel this would have absolutely no commitment, nor ties to the child. Emma would carry it, and they would on paper legally be the child's parents. All they needed was a healthy sperm and egg. At first Blaine and Rachel were taken aback. They were stunned to of anyone, they were the ones to have gotten chosen. Why not Sam? Or Finn? Quinn? Or Santana? They laid the ten thousand dollar checks out before them, and said they could think it over, no rush, and no hard feelings over whatever they decided. They just knew, if they did agree to this, it had to be kept under wraps. In the end, despite what everyone thought, they agreed to help out their friends. So on the same day Rachel went into the clinic as did Blaine. Rachel was taken into a different room, and Blaine was accompanied by Kurt. Lately things had been so tense between the two of them, and Kurt had been very upfront about his feelings on Blaine doing this, most of all with Rachel. As much as Blaine tried to explain that his parents were behind him on his decision, as well as being proud of him, Kurt didn't seem to buy it.

"But this is going to be your child Blaine. A child that's both yours and Rachel's. You're going to see it and...what are you going to feel in a couple of years? This isn't just helping a friend out, this is huge."

"I always figured if we got married someday we would maybe ask one of our friends to donate an egg to have a baby. Isn't that the same thing?"

Kurt, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere simply shot Blaine a look, before Blaine felt annoyed and got up heading towards the desk where the nurse was waiting. He had his clipboard he had filled out earlier tucked underneath one arm.

"I really figured you were going to be different. I want to help my friends out and actually do something decent. I have a whole future planned, and this little bit of money could help...plus at the end of the day I'll know Rachel and me helped two great friends of ours that believed in us even when things were at it's worse."

Kurt just stared up before Blaine rolled his eyes and muttered.

"Fine, go home if you want..."

Ignoring him, he headed to the front desk wondering if Rachel was having this hard enough time with Finn. Sighing, he placed the clipboard down on the counter before the friendly young nurse with glasses.

"Um, hi...Blaine Anderson."

The woman smiled, taking the clipboard, and scanning it over before nodding.

"Ah yes, please follow me."

She got up, and Blaine followed her down the hallway through a set of swinging doors. He never looked back to see if Kurt was still there. Following the nurse, they reached the end of the hallway where she opened a room door, and led him inside. It was a small room, with an examining table, a chair, counter, and sink. The walls were a light gray, and there was a fake plant near the trash bin. It smelled like cleaning supplies, and looked like any other doctor's room in America. The nurse smiled and motioned to the counter.

"Here's you're cup, make sure you ejaculate inside it. Just enough to fill the bottom line. Place the plastic cup on and just leave it there. I'll be in afterwards to collect it."

Blaine felt his cheeks burn as he shifted his feet.

"Um...how long...do I like...have?"

The nurse warmly smiled.

"As long as you want. No pressure. Take as much time as you need. Trust me, nerves get the best out of people and it takes awhile. Nobody will knock or disturb you. The door locks and I'll be down the hall. As soon as you're finished just leave the cup with the cap on right there and shut the door behind you and as you walk out just let me know."

Blaine kept eyeing the plastic cup, unable to believe this. At least all Rachel had to do was lay on some table. She had joked earlier that he had the easier, and more fun job between the two of them, but after his exchange with Kurt he was left feeling a terrible twisting in the pit in his stomach. He suddenly felt very embarrassed. The nurse smiled before she motioned over to a cabinet above the sink.

"There is a tablet and magazines..."

Instantly Blaine knew where she was getting at and gulped, knowing for a fact his face was bright red. Nodding, he muttered a thank you, before the nurse warmly smiled, showing absolutely no judgement, and wished him luck before leaving. Blaine stood there, before hurrying over and locking the door. Feeling his palms sweat, he checked the lock two more times before sighing loudly. Feeling the room spin, he ran his hands over his perfectly gelled combed back hair, before turning and looking at the cup. Walking over, he scooped it up and held it in his hands. The line at the bottom was tiny, and he knew it would probably only take one time. At least he hoped so. Sighing, he placed the cup down, before heading to the cabinet. Opening it, he had to laugh. One side was stacked magazines clearly for straight men. Playboy, Hustler, and Maxium. He smirked, uninterested, before seeing the other stack.

He turned them over, and smiled. This was more like it. Sighing, he figured he would probably just use his phone. God knows how often these magazines were used. He flipped through one, raising an eyebrow, before laughing to himself, and putting it back and closing the cabinet. Sighing, he reached into his back pocket and took his cell phone out. Clicking the home button, he went into a private folder of his, where he kept his old photos of Kurt. He scrolled back, before finding his favorite. Taken shortly after Kurt's senior prom. They had gone back to his place while his parents were visiting friends, and had taken a nice long hot shower together. Blaine's curly puffed up hair was finally combed and slicked back by the water, and the two had stumbled back to his bed dressed only in towels. Here Blaine asked if he could snap a few photos for his own private use. Kurt, forever the showman, and laid back on the bed before opening the towel that had been tightly wrapped around his waist and posed. Enjoying what he was seeing, Blaine aimed his phone and snapped several. Now, this seemed like a lifetime ago, but one of his favorite photos oof Kurt. It was sexy, and just shared between the two of them. Smiling sadly at the photo, he knew it was now or never.

In a few hours, hopefully this cup would be injected into Rachel's egg, and then put into Emma. Then, God willing...nine or so months later a healthy baby would be born to two wonderful people who deserved to be parents. The actual thought of there being a child of his...half him, half Rachel existing had seemed overwhelming, but he knew the second this egg was put into Emma it would no longer be his or Rachel's. It would be Will and Emma's. Two people who wanted and deserved this. Sighing, he pushed any overwhelming feelings out of his thoughts, and unbuckled his belt. Seconds later, he unzipped his fly, and lowered them slightly.

There, he reached in, and pushed down his boxer briefs, taking hold of his penis. Eyeing the door, he nervously stared at it, feeling as if the entire hospital knew what he was doing. After a few minutes, he took the cup and placed it right beside him, before he laid his phone down with the photo of Kurt. How badly he wished Kurt would carry a baby like a woman. The very thought of him getting him pregnant turned him off. Instantly he began to tug on his penis, getting turned on, and feeling it stiffen as he continued this rapid motion. This went on for less than ten minutes, he figured it was because he was so nervous. Sweating slightly, he continued staring at the photo of Kurt as his hand raced up and down his shaft. Finally, he felt himself coming close. He grabbed hold of the cup, making sure he could aim it directly, before, he felt the building tingling, as he bit down on his bottom lip, and stiffened a cry as he emptied everything out from his balls into the cup. The hot spurt went right into the cup as he emptied, and sighed, hanging his head down low. After a few seconds, he looked down and was pleasantly surprised enough that he had filled past the line and took the cup away.

Careful, he clicked the cap on, before using the sink quickly to clean himself up. Tucking himself away, he zipped his pants, fixed his belt, and tried to fix his hair a little bit. Smoothing his pants out, he stood back and stared at the cup. Suddenly he felt very embarrassed. Sighing, he glanced down at that private photo of Kurt and clicked it away, before putting his phone back in his back pocket. Looking at the cup one last time, he sighed, and walked out. By the time he reached the waiting room, he discovered Kurt was still waiting for him.

Now nearly nine months later, Blaine walked in with Rachel and saw poor scared exhausted Rachel, and saw the result of that day now being forced out of this poor woman, born lifeless before it even got a chance to take it's first breath...

**One month later...**

"Blaine, I'm Nelson. I'm a councilor...your parents are very concerned. You were brought in after having an extreme panic attack. Your blood pressure is still very high, and you are running a high fever. When you were brought in there were very concerning marks on your body, as well the results from a blood test that we ran. There's Rohypnol in your system which has raised a few eyebrows. What we need you to do is be honest and let us know what's happened...we all care about you Blaine, and you know you can trust us..."

Blaine continued sitting in the hospital bed. His hair not gelled and sticking up. Dark circles underneath his eyes, and an IV put into one of his hands. He hadn't stopped crying for what seemed like a lifetime, and he was just given something to calm his nerves. Now his reactions and words seemed slow and sluggish, as if he was trapped underwater.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt..."

"What?"

"I want Kurt..."

"Who's Kurt? Was he with you last night?"

Blaine slowly shook his head.

"No...he's my ex-boyfriend. I don't...have my phone. Can you tell my mom I want him to be called. He lives in New York. I want to see him."

Nelson holding his clipboard nodded, his eyes kind, and calm.

"I can do that, but it's very important that you tell me if you remember what happened to you."

Blaine stared forward and flashes went before his eyes like faint echoes.

_Tina was straddling him, she was having sex with him. Her hips were pumping away, and she was working on top of his penis. He could feel himself buried deeply up inside of her, and the feeling was sickening. He remembered staring up at her, frozen, unable to move. _

_"Tina?" _

_She stared down at him stunned, but wouldn't stop. _

_"Shhhh...close your eyes. Relax baby. It's okay..." _

_She had her palms planted firmly on his chest, pinning him down. Blaine weakly tried to push her off._

_"Stop...please get off...Tina...stop..."_

_But she wouldn't stop...she didn't until he finished._

Blaine lowered his head humiliated, shoulders sagging, as he broke down completely, wanting Kurt more than anything in the world.


End file.
